The delivery girl
by Narcissistic.flower
Summary: He saw her once, he saw her twice, he saw her thrice and he made up his mind; he'd see her everyday. She drew him once, she drew him twice, she drew him thrice and she made up his mind; she could draw him everyday. This isn't a tragic tale of lovers, this is a simple story of strangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He saw her once, he saw her twice, he saw her thrice and he made up his mind; he'd see her everyday. She drew him once, she drew him twice, she drew him thrice and she made up his mind; she could draw him everyday. This isn't a tragic tale of lovers, this is a simple story of strangers. **

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Epov.**

There she is again, her dark hair in a lose bun. I've never seen it any other way; A bar of chocolate in her right hand, her left hand holding a delivery bag. She's wearing a green t-shirt as usual; she must love that colour; grey trousers that fit her perfectly, and black sneakers; now, I'm a man that pays attention to detail, and I've noticed, that for the past 2 months that she's been coming here, she's been wearing the same black sneakers from nike. She probably doesn't have enough money to buy a new one.

Delivery girl is pretty short, well in front of me she is. She's probably 5'3 in front of my 6'2 frame; Her hair is this beautiful shade of brown as are her eyes. Her skin isn't perfect, and it doesn't look like she tries to hide it. She has a few acne scars on her cheeks, but not too much. She even has dark circles, but they're pretty light too. She always wears green...okay so not always, but most of the time. She never wears any jewellery except this one ring on her right hand's ring finger, and she ALWAYS carried this one small messenger bag.

She doesn't work here, she just delivers food to my business partner and best friend, Emmett McCarty. She works at a nearby cafe "Cherry Tree" as the delivery girl; and has been delivering food every Monday to Emmett, who claims "I need a delicious food in my system at the beginning of the week, if I don't get it, then the whole week blows!" Emmett claims to be good friends with her now, but I've never spoken to her. Not that I don't want to, she just doesn't seem to speak much, at least thats what Emmett tells me.

I usually take a break at 12.30, so here I am,standing outside my office, near the vending machine talking to Tanya about...I don't know what we're talking about. At exactly 12.45, the delivery girl arrives. I've never asked her name, I simply call her the "delivery girl". If I ever get to know her name, I want it to be from her.

She walks towards me, I can almost hear the music blasting from her earphone; she continue walking towards me as I freeze on my spot. I mentally try to prepare myself as to what I would say to her, but i can't think of anything. Then suddenly, her eyes meets mine, and she gives me light nod, to which I reply back with a nod. I grow more excited, as well as nervous, I can feel my palms sweating, one would think I harbour a crush on her, but I don't, I really don't. She's just an object of my curiosity. The delivery girl is just one step away from me now, but she's not looking at me, she's looking behind behind me, as she walks by, passing me completely. Of course, she heads directly towards Emmett's office. Always right to the point.

I have to leave for a meeting in a minute, but I can't help but look forward to seeing the delivery girl next week. Hopefully, there'll be some talking.

"right, Edward? Edward? are you listening?" oh right, I forgot I was talking to Tanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: He saw her once, he saw her twice, he saw her thrice and he made up his mind; he'd see her everyday. She drew him once, she drew him twice, she drew him thrice and she made up his mind; she could draw him everyday. This isn't a tragic tale of lovers, this is a simple story of strangers. **

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Epov.**

She's not here. It's Monday, 12.50 pm and no sign of the delivery girl. _Where is she? just when I'm finally ready to ask her name, she doesn't show up!. _ I try to rationalize that maybe she's running late. Just as I'm about to turn around and get some water from the water cooler, the elevator door opens, and a girl with delivery bag enters the floor; except its not "The delivery girl". I mean It is a delivery girl, but not the short, Brown eyed, brunette I wanted to see. Instead it's some tall, leggy blonde, who's wearing a red shirt with the "Cherry tree" written on it, and white pants. She eyes me for a second and makes her way towards me;

"Excuse me, Hi, are you Emmett McCarty?" She ask me, I shake my head in response and reply,

"uh, no, just go straight towards that room in the end, that's Emmett's cabin" She thanks me with a smile and starts walking towards where I directed her.

I stand there and keep staring at elevator, hoping by some miracle that delivery girls comes out of it, after 5 minutes of staring I give up and let out of sigh. I run my hand through my hair chuckling at myself. I turn around to head back towards my cabin, when the blonde comes out of Emmett's room. Just as she was about to enter the Elevator, I call out to her,

"Excuse me, miss!" She turns around along with a few other people, I beeline towards her and motion for her to step aside. She looks at me strangely,

"yes?" she arches a single eyebrow,

"sorry about that; um, Where is the other delivery girl? you know the one who used to come before you?" I ask her, she stares at me and furrows her eyebrows,

"You mean Bella?" _Bella? That's her name? There goes the suspense, I wish I had found it out myself. _ I shrug my shoulders and then nod my head,

"Why do you wanna know? who are you?" She crosses her arms together and glares at me,

I clear my throat nervously, "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm the owner of this company along with Emmett, and you are?" I reach forward to shake her hand;

She takes my hand in a firm grip, "Rosalie Hale."

I put my hands back in my pocket "So about the delivery girl?" she nods her head and gives out a sigh,

"Bella doesn't work at the cherry tree"

"What happened? was she fired or something? Did she quit? has something happened to her?" I fire my questions, nervous about the answer.

"No no, nothing like that. You need to chill; I meant that she literally doesn't work there, she never has. She was covering for me, that's why incase you didn't notice, she wasn't wearing a uniform. " I stare at her blankly, trying to wrap my head around what she just said, _Does that mean__ no more Bella every Monday?_

"why was she covering for you? I mean, uh..I mean who is she? where does she work? not that its any of my business, I mean, you know what... forget it, thanks for answering my question." I turn around, feeling absolutely down with the whole situation, and make my way towards the office,

"Hey, , If you really want to get to know her, be at the most isolated point of the local park at 7 in the evening, you'll find her there. It was nice meeting you."

I can't go, I'm not a stalker, no matter how much I want to, I will not stoop so low.I will personally go and invade her personal time. Nope. Not gonna.


End file.
